Edward Mordrake
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Edward Mordrake viene en Halloween a la medianoche a visitar a Thomas y Skylar Romero, pero parece estar mas interesado en los relatos del hombre gótico antes que del niño amante de los conejitos y de los caramelos. Violencia, Drogas, drama, suicidio, amistad y muchas cosas más pasaran en este increible One-Shot. Los personajes son propiedad de Pauco-Chan. Clasificación T


Nota: Buenas noches animalitos de Dross. Ya se que me he prometido a mi misma que este año no subiría un One-Shot de Halloween pero…lo siento, es que…el Sábado por la noche tuve una "visión" por así decirlo en la que trabajaba en un One-Shot de Halloween y quise hacer eso realidad (si, lo sé soy de esas personas que casi nunca cumplen con su propia promesa xD)

En fin, vengo esta noche de Halloween para dejarles un One-Shot de los personajes de mi querida hermana pervertida, Pauco-Chan: Thomas y Skylar Romero. Pero, en esta historia nos centraremos nada más y nada menos que en Thomas y en su oscuro pasado…*pone una expresión de shock* Oke, acabo de soltar palabrería de más.

Para no hacer más Spoilers, quiero contarles que aparecerá un personaje que es una leyenda y un caso muy conocido en la vida real, se uso para una serie de TV: Edward Mordrake.

Sin más que decir, los invito a leer este One-Shot, ya aclare que los protagonistas no me pertenecen, Edward Mordrake es un personaje de la serie "American Horror Story: Freak Show" pero la historia es de MI propiedad.

Ideas para las historias de Thomas: obviamente de Pauco-Chan.

One-Shot dedicado a: _thomasandskylar_ (Pauco-Chan), _Slash Torrance_ , _Tasuke33_ y _JVA98._

¡A trabajar con el fanfic! :3

* * *

 _"Perdona nuestras ofensas, como también nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden,_

 _no nos dejes: caer en la tentación y líbranos del mal. Amén"_

 _Padrenuestro._

Era casi medianoche un día domingo 30 de Octubre. En el pasillo de una casa que se encontraba en completa oscuridad, comenzaba a formarse una especie de neblina verde brillante de origen desconocido, unos pasos se escuchaban en el pasillo dando a entender que una persona entro a la casa esa noche, esa persona era más bien un hombre algo joven para ser un fantasma que se dedicaba a robar almas en la noche de Halloween y las conducía al infierno junto a su sequito de fenómenos de circo de distintas décadas. El hombre que había entrado a la casa tenía el cabello negro largo casi rozando sus hombros, usaba ropa de la época victoriana, una larga capa negra, guantes negros, galera y bastón, su nombre es Edward Mordrake, llevaba consigo una daga mientras observaba las puertas de las habitaciones de la casa ¿Por qué llevaba su daga? Muy fácil, la respuesta era que en esa casa, él buscaría un alma a la cual llevarse a su séquito de fenómenos para conducirla con él al infierno.

Y en este momento nos centraremos en dos personajes muy especiales de esta historia, Thomas y Skylar Romero, pero en quien nos enfocaremos más será en Thomas, ya que Edward estaba interesado en la vida de este hombre francés con aspecto gótico. El ser sobrenatural de dos caras, pasó junto a la habitación del pequeño Skylar y contemplo el interior por unos segundos, no había nada que le llamara la atención, esa habitación tenía juguetes y ropa típica de cualquier infante. Su segunda cara, la cual estaba ubicada donde debería estar la nuca le susurro algo ininteligible para el ser humano pero que Mordrake comprendía a la perfección, se giro y su vista se poso en el niño de cabello rojo de tan solo cuatro años de edad. Skylar dormía profundamente, abrazaba su almohada y sonreía en sueños, el hombre victoriano no supo bien que estaba soñando pero de todas formas, no era su alma la que estaba buscando. Así que se alejo de la habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de Thomas para visitarlo esa noche y que este le cuente una historia de su oscuro pasado.

Thomas estaba en su habitación, despierto a esas horas de la noche, no era raro verlo despierto hasta tan tarde ya que después de todo casi nunca dormía. Tenía la radio encendida a volumen mínimo y sonaba una canción mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, a medida que sonaba la canción una neblina verde brillante comenzó a ingresar a la habitación del hombre gótico, pero este le resto importancia ya que él no creía en lo paranormal y no encontraba extraño ver esa neblina.

 **Tantas cosas que habré hecho bien,  
tantas que hice mal y que ni ahí me entero.  
Cuanto que desperdicie sin ver  
Que estuviste ahí conmigo todo el tiempo,  
y hoy lo demás francamente no importa…**

De repente la radio se apago, la canción dejo de sonar y la neblina verde se había disipado. Thomas miro hacia la puerta y su rostro formo un gesto de escepticismo, parado en la entrada se encontraba un hombre que él no conocía, no sabía quien era ni que hacia ahí, esa noche de Halloween, iba a preguntarle algo pero las palabras no salían, algo le impedía hablar. Edward Mordrake inclino la cabeza y llevo su mano a su galera haciendo un saludo hacia el gótico de origen francés.

- _Bonne nuit_ -Saludó Edward Mordrake quien se encontraba frente a Thomas sujetando su bastón de madera con una empuñadura plateada en forma de cráneo-¿Te encuentras bien, Thomas? ¿Acaso te asombra mi presencia?-

-…-Thomas reaccionó enseguida pero aún seguía sin creer lo que estaba pasando-¿Q-Quien erres? ¿Qué haces aquí? Y… Skylar, ¿Té le has hecho algo a Ska? Si, le hicizte algo te arrrepentiras de haberrlo lastimado-

-Tranquilo, Thomas. No le hecho daño a Skylar-Respondió Edward-está durmiendo en su habitación, solo pase a verlo por unos segundos. Que maleducado que he sido al no presentarme, me llamo Edward Mordrake y esta noche me gustaría escuchar tu historia-

-¿U-una historria? Yo no t´engo una historria que contar-Le dijo Thomas sin comprender muy bien lo que pasaba y porque ese extraño hombre se había presentado en su casa una noche de Halloween.

-Vengo por la historia oscura de tu pasado, algo que te haya sucedido a ti y nada más que a ti, Thomas Romero. Es una historia que aqueja tu alma, creiste haberla enterrado a lo largo del tiempo, más no fue así.

 _He sido atraído por el aroma de la pena y la tristeza, por las sensaciones de dolor y sufrimiento que guardan estas almas…_

Thomas estaba a punto de salir de la habitación pero apenas llego a la puerta se topo con una mujer aterradora vestida de blanco con una enorme mancha de sangre en el cuello de su vestido. Había tratado de protegerse pero fue como si estuviera peleando contra el aire, finalmente aquella mujer fantasma lo había empujado y él estaba sentado en su cama, giro su vista hacia la ventana y había otro fantasma, estaba rodeado, no había escapatoria.

-V-Vienes porr una historria triste, ¿Oui?-Pregunto el hombre gótico.

-No una historia cualquiera, solo quiero la tuya. Por favor, se honesto conmigo y no ocultes nada.

* * *

 _Cuando yo erra un niño nunca conocí a mis padres, tuve que aprender a cuidarme porr mi mismo. He hecho cosas de las que posiblemente me arrrepiento y me atormentan impidiengdome dormir por las noches._

La vida en las calles no era nada fácil, menos para un chico como Thomas Romero, quien constantemente se vivía metiendo en problemas que no eran nada fáciles de resolver y que casi siempre estaban al margen de la ley. Siempre se cuido a si mismo, nunca necesito de nadie más, pues, jamás había conocido a sus padres y estaba solo vagando por las calles buscando una manera de subsistir. Se había metido en actividades ilegales al grado de ser un criminal y hasta había intentado tener suerte con el negocio de las drogas, cosa que hasta ese momento no le iba nada mal.

Constantemente tenía que escapar de las autoridades no solo por lo ilegal y peligroso que resultaba ese tipo de trabajos, si no por el hecho de meterse en problemas o aún peor, terminar en la cárcel, cosa que hasta ahora nunca le había pasado pero por si acaso, siempre estaba atento a estas cuestiones a pesar de ser un punk gótico resentido.

* * *

-Típico-Comentó Edward escuchando esa pequeña parte de la historia de Thomas-un niño que nunca conoció a su familia, nunca tuvo un hogar y que aprende a vivir por su cuenta, sin embargo esta no es la parte que me interesa-

-¿Y…Qué es lo que bugscas de mí?-Pregunto Thomas.

-Busco algo que me importa muchísimo y son los accidentes y delitos que has cometido en tu oscuro pasado-Respondió el hombre con ropa victoriana-si mi amigo no se equivoca, el dice que tuviste un accidente de motocross y que atropellaste a alguien ¿no es así?-Thomas no supo que responder, estaba un poco aterrado por la incómoda situación en la que se encontraba así que desvió la mirada- ¡Respóndeme! O te juro que no seré amable a la segunda vez que te lo pida-

* * *

 _No lo recuegdo con exactitud porrque no estaba congsciente en ese momento pero…creo recogdar que alguna vez atropelle a alguien…_

Era muy entrada la noche, casi pasada la medianoche o cerca de la madrugada, un auto andaba por las calles a máxima velocidad haciendo mucho ruido. Dentro de este se encontraba manejando un joven gótico y la causa del ruido del automóvil no solo era proveniente del motor, sino también de unas canciones de la banda de rock punkie y horror "Misfits" a todo volumen, el ruido era tan alto que hacia vibrar los vidrios del vehículo pero eso no le importaba a Thomas, después de todo estaba drogado hasta donde un ser humano era capaz de soportar y no estaba muy consciente de sus acciones. La canción que sonaba en la radio del auto era " _American Nightmare_ ", mientras la letra se reproducía, Thomas no podía evitar reírse al intentar cantar sin mucho éxito con la pronunciación la letra que cantaba esa banda gótica como él, en eso dejo de cantar al ver que una persona caminaba por la acera y se dispuso a cruzar la calle…gran error.

-Hehehe-Se rió Thomas internamente, su risa no se escuchaba debido al volumen alto de la música y como en ese momento estaba intoxicado, resentido y no tenía ningún respeto por la vida de los demás acelero lo más rápido que podía para acercarse a esa persona que cruzaba la calle mientras la canción no paraba de sonar.

 _I'm heading down the highway_ _  
sign has three inverted nines  
if the lord don't get me the devil will  
but not without a fight_

Ya casi estaba acercándose a la persona que estaba caminando despreocupadamente por la calle pero esta se dio cuenta de que las luces del auto de Thomas iluminaban su camino y su rostro encandilándolo por unos segundos y cuando quiso darse cuenta de que pasaba, tenía un auto acelerando frente a él.

 _Does this highway never fucking ends_ _  
american nightmare running scared  
american nightmare running scared_

-Aaagh-Gritó la persona pero su grito fue ahogado al sentir el impacto del vehículo en su cuerpo haciendo que caiga a la calle. El auto paso como si nada sobre la persona, y Thomas pudo sentir un pequeño movimiento pero no le importo y siguió conduciendo perdiéndose de ahí a toda velocidad. Thomas no podía borrar esa sonrisa malvada y perversa ni aunque lo intentara, por alguna razón, se sentía bien haber hecho eso.

Mientras se perdía a toda velocidad con su auto, no se dio cuenta de que la persona que había atropellado se encontraba moribunda, herida y con un brazo cubriéndole los ojos sin dejar de quejarse por el dolor y gritaba pidiendo ayuda, pero por mucho que lo hiciera parecía que nadie iba a venir.

* * *

-¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de lo que habías hecho? ¿Te piensas que es gracioso matar a una persona inocente? Eso no lo llamaría oscuro ni mucho menos triste, ese es un recuerdo aterrador y bastante vago ¿piensas burlarte de mi?-Pregunto Mordrake mirando un algo de odio a Thomas, mientras que la cara que tenia detrás de la nuca no dejaba de reírse.

-Non-Respondió Thomas cabizbajo sin mirar al espíritu que estaba frente a él-Non…No lo consigdero gracioso, eg más…nisiquiegra se si esa pegsona está viva o muerrta, no lo sé…como dije angtes, no estaba congsciente de mis acciones-

-No estabas consciente debido a los efectos de la droga-Dijo Edward, en eso escucho unos susurros provenientes de su segunda cara y cerró los ojos con molestia-¡Silencio!-Thomas lo miro con una leve expresión de shock sin entender muy bien que estaba pasando-mi…amigo me estaba diciendo que tienes algo más por revelar y si no me equivoco, quisiste suicidarte ¿verdad?-

-Oui, ezo es vegdad-Respondió Thomas-no puedo mengtir respegto a ezo-

* * *

 _He hecho cosas de lag que quizags estoy arrepentido, lo he dicho antes. Ya he sufrigdo demasiado, no puedo dogmir bien en las noches porr pensar en lo que pasagra en el futuro o mucho después de ezte…_

Hacía frío esa noche, no dejaba de temblar, no dejaba de quejarse en voz baja y tampoco podía dejar de sufrir, el frío parecía no querer abandonar su cuerpo y las penas, sufrimientos y desgracias de las personas en distintas partes del mundo también lo atacaban, otra de las razones por las que no dormía bien, no solo se debía al frío clima. Encendió un cigarrillo que tenía guardado y se puso a caminar buscando su auto, ya que después de pasar un largo rato drogándose, apenas tenia noción de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y casi ni recordaba donde lo había dejado, por desgracia, para llegar hasta el lugar donde lo había dejado debía pasar por una calle poco transitada y algo peligrosa, pero eso no le importaba, no tenía miedo, ya había estado muchas veces en lugares así. Comenzó a caminar por esa calle peligrosa, pasando por un callejón sin siquiera mirar que estaba pasando en él pero apenas escucho un grito enseguida regreso para ver que había pasado y (en efecto) pudo ver a 3 hombres que estaban dándole una golpiza a un sujeto, le gritaban y al parecer le obligaban a confesar algo a base de puñetazos, por alguna razón eso le parecía completamente injusto porque se supone que las peleas son uno contra uno y no uno contra tres.

Era bueno para las peleas, en más de una ocasión tuvo que defenderse por su cuenta, pero ahora (ante el número de personas que se hallaban en ese callejón) se le hacia un poco imposible poder acabar con ellos, en eso escucho al hombre al que estaban golpeando hablar con la voz un poco temblorosa.

-N-No se de que, m-me están hablando…y-yo ya cumplí con mi parte del t-trato-Dijo el hombre que estaba arrinconado contra la pared con la cara golpeada, la nariz sangrando y un ojo algo hinchado-No les…no les debo nada-

-¡NO NOS MIENTAS, HIJO DE PUTA!-Le grito el que parecía ser el líder-DIME LA VERDAD O JURO QUE VOY A MATARTE AQUÍ ESTA NOCHE-

-O-Oye, será mejor que te calmes…si la policía llega a venir y ve lo que está pasando, estamos perdidos-Dijo uno de los cómplices de ese hombre algo nervioso, pero su jefe lo miro de mala gana como diciendo "A mí no me importa lo que haga la policía, imbécil". Thomas cerro los puños de su abrigo, arrojo el cigarrillo a medio terminar, cerró los ojos y miro hacia otra parte diciéndose mentalmente que no debía interferir en una pelea como esa, que todo podría terminar mal, solo tenía que darse la vuelta, marcharse y todo esto solo desaparecería de su vida. Sin embargo, sus instintos hicieron caso omiso a sus pensamientos o acciones, ya que estaba corriendo como si nada yendo a ayudar (mejor dicho, defender) a alguien que probablemente se merecía la golpiza que le estaban dando en ese preciso momento.

Se detuvo unos metros antes de aproximarse a aquellos sujetos, ahora estaban hablando en un idioma que desconocía pero eso no era un gran impedimento, si quería ayudar a ese sujeto al que estaban golpeando, debía ser rápido y por lo menos darle su merecido al jefe de ese pequeño grupo de criminales. El jefe y su cómplice se encargan de golpear a ese sujeto, el tercero estaba demasiado distraído con la escena violenta que veía frente a sus ojos cuando alguien le toco el hombro, se volteo y pudo sentir un golpe duro y certero en su cara de parte de Thomas.

-¡SUELGTALO YA!-Le grito Thomas, pero el jefe de ese grupo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras se quitaba la sangre que le caía de la boca.

-Eso quisieras, veamos cuanto te dura la valentía y la rudeza, estúpido-Dijo ese tipo. No era la primera vez que se encontraba en ese tipo de "inconvenientes", si esos idiotas querían jugar rudo con él, iba a darles el gusto, después de todo, Tom también tenía sus propias estrategias. El jefe de aquel grupo le dio una señal con la cabeza a su cómplice para que atacara primero y así lo hizo, pero Thomas era más hábil y logro esquivar casi todos sus ataques, al igual que al líder, logró darle un golpe en la cara pero la única diferencia que había era que le había roto la nariz. El cómplice se quejaba de dolor mientras intentaba frenar la sangre que caía de su nariz con una mano, su líder al ver la situación en la que se encontraba, metió una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, Thomas lo miro atentamente para ver si sacaría un arma o algo así pero sus ojos se agrandaron un poco cuando vio que el hombre tenía en su mano una navaja y se lanzo casi corriendo dispuesto a atacarlo, Thomas intento defenderse pero el líder de este grupo al parecer era más ágil, comenzó a repartirle golpes mientras que el gótico intentaba protegerse lo mejor que podía y devolvía algún que otro golpe para lastimarlo.

Logró evitar cada navajazo que quería darle ese sujeto en alguna parte de su cuerpo para herirlo de gravedad pero desgraciadamente no logró esquivar un corte que le hicieron en el cuello haciendo que comenzara a sangrar, Tom dio un quejido de mas por el corte que por los golpes y se llevo una mano para detener el sangrado, pronto su cuerpo comenzó a fallar y cayó al suelo, enseguida el jefe del grupo de delincuentes hizo una seña a sus compañeros para que comenzaran a patearlo, tal vez así quedaría inconsciente, muerto no les serviría de nada. Estaban a punto de cumplir su trabajo y de repente unas luces rojas y azules iluminaron el callejón.

-¡Maldición, es la policía!-Dijo el tercer hombre del grupo asustado

-Estamos perdidos, te dije que debíamos detenernos antes-Dijo el segundo hombre a su jefe pero este lo miro con ira y luego miro a la policía.

-¡Quédense quietos! No tienen escapatoria-Grito un oficial apuntando a la distancia con un arma a los tres hombres.

-¡No quiero volver a la prisión, prefiero morir!-Grito el jefe del grupo echándose a correr seguido de su cómplice, el tercero los siguió después pero luego se detuvo para darle una patada a Thomas y le grito "Hijo de puta", después se echo a correr siendo perseguido por el oficial de policía mientras que su compañero se quedaba a atender a Thomas que estaba herido en el suelo llamando a otra patrulla para que vaya a detener a los delincuentes y asistencia médica para tratar la herida del joven hombre gótico.

* * *

Unos días después…

Thomas ya se había recuperado de su herida en el cuello que obtuvo en la pelea en el callejón cuando iba a buscar su auto, de verdad que fue un tonto al interferir en algo tan peligroso, pero tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a ese sujeto que estaba siendo golpeado por algo que no había hecho. Aunque por un lado sentía de alguna forma que…hizo lo correcto al ayudar a ese sujeto, por otro lado se daba cuenta de que su vida ya no tenía sentido alguno, no encontraba un propósito para seguir adelante, además tenía miedo, mucho miedo de lo que podía llegar a ocurrir en el futuro, con las siguientes generaciones, la tierra, todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor; lo único que podía sentir era dolor, sufrimiento, el mundo entero era una completa masacre, un completo caos...si la gente seguía actuando de esa manera, probablemente todo quedaría sumido en la oscuridad y las cenizas.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe y pudo ver que ya era de día, sintió una punzada en su cabeza y la movió de un lado a otro en un gesto de negación. Como odiaba su vida, la odiaba en serio y se odiaba a sí mismo por el hecho de tener que estar padeciendo todos y cada uno de los sufrimientos de las personas y seres a su alrededor, necesitaba ponerle un fin a esto pero no sabía cómo, hasta que una idea cruzo por su mente: Suicidio. El suicidio era la mejor opción, ya no sufriría y ya no tendría que soportar esa miseria acompañada por las drogas y la falta de sueño por las noches, estaría bien quitándose la vida, nada malo podría pasarle.

Se dirigió a un bosque llevando nada más que una soga consigo, pensaba quitarse la vida ahorcándose, tenía que buscar un árbol que fuera el indicado para llevar a cabo su tarea de suicidarse. Camino por un rato hasta que encontró el indicado, uno grande, alto que estaba ubicado en una parte profunda del bosque donde nadie podría encontrarlo y tampoco podrían detenerlo en su intento de suicidio. Comenzó a escalar el árbol sujetando la soga para que no se cayera y tuviera que volver por ella y luego volver a subir, sería una pérdida de tiempo y quería hacer esto rápido, cuando llego a una rama lo suficientemente apartada del suelo se sentó en ella, amarro la soga dejando un extremo para hacer otro nudo que pudiera colocar alrededor de su cuello, por un momento se detuvo ¿de verdad valía la pena suicidarse? ¿No había nada que valiera la pena? ¡No! Por supuesto que no, no había nada en ese mundo que valiera la pena, ya sabía que su vida era miserable y estaba solo, siempre estuvo solo, así que ahora moriría solo.

Cuando encontraran su cuerpo (aunque era muy poco probable que alguien lo hiciera), llegarían a la breve conclusión de que se mato por un severo ataque de depresión, eso no era nada importante, total, había tanta gente que se mataba por depresión o porque su pareja le rompía el corazón que no se tomarían la molestia en investigar a fondo la situación. No había terminado de pensar en eso cuando de repente (con la soga ahora acomodada alrededor del cuello) sintió una especie de pinchazo en el pecho y sus brazos se quedaron dormidos, sintió como comenzaba a caer hacia adelante entrando en una especie de euforia, como si la muerte lo librase de su miedo a morir. ¡Listo, ya se acababa todo! Quizás sentiría algún dolor, pero ¿qué eran solo unos segundos de agonía a cambio de una eternidad sufriendo? La única opción que le quedaba era cerrar los ojos y dejar que su alma se escapara de su cuerpo, algo que le atemorizaba era verle los ojos abiertos a los muertos.

Pero este método de morir ahorcado era algo diferente a lo que Thomas había imaginado; a medida que la soga lo ahogaba poco a poco sentía que su respiración se le hacía dificultosa y, aterrorizado, se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de sentir el peor de los miedos: Asfixia. Iba a morir, pero no de la forma que él quería, sino como si lo hubieran enterrado vivo, lo hubieran lanzado por un acantilado dentro de un cajón o en el fondo del mar, sin posibilidades de escapar y sobrevivir.

Trató de gritar pidiendo ayuda pero con la soga alrededor de su cuello se le hacía imposible, lucho para liberarse de la soga y no lo logro. Continuo haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para respirar y el aire no entraba, no sabía que hacer.

En otra parte del bosque, no muy lejos del árbol donde Thomas luchaba para salvarse del terrible error que cometió, un niño de no más de cuatro años de edad, cabello rojo y enormes ojos azules corría atemorizado para escapar de un perro que lo estaba persiguiendo detrás de sí, el cual no paraba de ladrarle haciendo que corriera más rápido y unas lagrimas se asomaban de sus ojos azules por el miedo, aunque intentaba ser fuerte y no llorar. Se detuvo al llegar al árbol donde se encontraba Thomas y rápidamente comenzó a subir para esconderse del animal, llego a una rama que estaba junto a la que se encontraba Thomas, entro a gatas en el hueco del árbol y se quedo ahí sentado abrazando sus rodillas, ocultando su cara en ellas.

- _¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?_ -Pensó aquel niño intentando reprimir sus llantos pero era inútil- _Si no me hubiera apartado de mi hermano, nada de esto me habría pasado…solo espero que me encuentre, debe estar preocupado por mi_ -

Comenzó a llorar en silencio regañándose a si mismo mentalmente por ser tan tonto y por haberse apartado de su hermano, perderse en ese bosque y hacer que un perro lo persiguiera hasta ese árbol, pero de repente dejo de llorar al escuchar un grito algo ahogado cerca de él.

-¡Aaa...aaagh!

El niño salió de su escondite, se aferro al árbol para no caerse, miro hacia abajo y pudo ver a un hombre que estaba colgando de una rama junto a la que se encontraba parado intentando pelear para salir de una soga que se había atado alrededor del cuello. Por lo que pudo entender, el hombre había intentado suicidarse pero no le salió como lo había planeado, escucho como empezaba a toser y a hacer un esfuerzo para respirar fallando varias veces; enseguida tomo una rápida decisión: lo ayudaría, iba a salvarlo de la muerte quiera o no. Trepo por las ramas con dificultad, necesitaba llegar al otro lado, desatar la soga y salvar al hombre colgado de ella, probablemente no se encontraría bien luego de la caída que haría una vez que lo desate de la soga así que iría a pedir ayuda una vez que recuperara el conocimiento.

Bajo de una rama que estaba cerca de la que se encontraba aquel hombre, apoyo sus pequeños pies en la rama y comenzó a caminar despacio, cuidando de no caerse, pudo ver la soga amarrada en la rama del árbol, tomo el nudo con sus manitas para desatar la soga y ayudar a ese hombre que estaba en serio peligro de muerte por asfixia, cuando finalmente desató la soga escucho el cuerpo de ese hombre caer al suelo con un golpe algo seco y se asusto un poco, así que bajo del árbol para ver en que estado se encontraba.

- _Espero que este bien, espero que este bien_ -Pensó aquel niño de cabellos rojos preocupado por el bienestar de ese hombre que tuvo un intento de suicidio frustrado, cuando bajo del árbol, dio un salto para quedar de pie en el suelo y lentamente se acerco a ese hombre gótico.

Thomas sintió un fuerte golpe en su cráneo, no sabía que estaba pasando así que trató de abrir sus ojos, intento respirar otra vez pero el aire no quería entrar a su cuerpo, le costaba mucho volver a respirar normalmente y lo peor de todo es que la muerte todavía no se atrevía a aparecer a acabar con él, abrió los ojos consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, continuaba viendo los colores y las formas. Pudo ver cerca de él a un pequeño niño de cabellos rojos con enormes ojos azules que lo miraba fijamente un poco preocupado, le hablaba, apenas podía escuchar lo que le decía: su voz parecia distante, pero conforme se acercaba, la voz se le hacía más audible. Ahora podía escuchar al pequeño niño hablarle con un tono de preocupación.

-Oi, Oi… ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó el niño preocupado, Thomas al principio lo veía borroso, en ese momento cerro de nuevo los ojos y al abrirlos pudo verlo con más claridad-¿Estas herido?-

-¿Q-Quien eges?-Preguntó Thomas algo aturdido por las preguntas de aquel niño que parecia un angelito, cuando la agonía finalmente llego a su masa crítica, el aire finalmente entró con normalidad haciendo un ruido algo espantoso que hizo que ese pequeño niño quedara paralizado del miedo y la impresión-¿A-Acaso egstoy muegto? ¿Eg-Eges un Ángelito punk?-

-Hahaha, ya quisiera serlo…pero no, no estás muerto-Respondió el niño-me llamo Skylar, un placer conocerte. Acabo de salvarte la vida, veo que no te sientes bien y lo entiendo…tuviste una fea caída, n-no te preocupes, iré a buscar ayuda-

-¡E…Espega!-Lo llamó Tom deteniendolo-p-promegteme que regresaras prongto-el niño solo se limitó a asentir y comenzó a alejarse de ese lugar-m-me llamo Thoma' G'romero-

-Bien, Thomas. Prometo que volveré rápido, traeré ayuda-Le dijo Skylar comenzando a correr lejos de ahí para conseguir ayuda.

* * *

Mordrake escucho cada palabra de la historia sin interrumpir a Thomas y cuando este término, el espíritu de Halloween con dos caras y ropa victoriana se quedo callado junto a él en una atmosfera de silencio para nada incomoda, hasta que finalmente decidió hablar para quebrar esa atmosfera de silencio tan tétrico.

-Interesante-Dijo Edward mirando fijamente al francés gótico-no tengo palabras para el relato que acabo de escuchar, Romero-

-Y-Ya tegmine de contag mi historia, ¿Ezto ega lo que queguias?-Dijo Thomas sin mirar a aquel espectro, Edward comenzaba a sacar lentamente su daga, esa daga la utilizaba siempre que mataba un alma con una historia trágica para llevarla consigo y su séquito al infierno, podía verse el brillo relucir de esta mientras se acercaba a Tom-E-Espega, antes de que acabes conmigo, tengo algo que decigte-

-¿Y qué es eso? ¿Se puede saber? ¿Uh?-Preguntó Mordrake con curiosidad comenzando a guardar la daga lentamente detrás de su capa.

-A-A pesag de todo lo que hice, hay algo de lo que no me aregpiengto-Respondió Thomas haciendo que Edward comenzara mirarlo con interés-y es tener a Skylargr, él es lo más impogtante que me ha pasado en la vida. Solo quiego cuidarlo y deseo lo mejog para él-

Edward Mordrake no dijo nada, simplemente se dedico a guardar su preciada navaja, a pasos lentos comenzó a retirarse de la habitación de Thomas mientras la neblina verdosa se alejaba con él. Thomas lo miraba sin entender que estaba pasando ¿Acaso no pensaba llevárselo al infierno? ¿No había sufrió demasiado a contarle todo lo que vivió en el pasado antes de que Skylar llegara a su vida?

-Sé lo que estas pensando y lamento decirte esto, pero no eres a quien estoy buscando-Le dijo Edward sin atreverse a mirar a Thomas a la cara otra vez-te deseo una buena noche y tu historia me ha parecido…conmovedora-

Thomas pudo ver como ese hombre se retiraba de su habitación, detrás del lugar donde debería estar la nuca pudo ver una segunda cara, esa cara le brindo una sonrisa de completo desagrado mientras Edward se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche de halloween.


End file.
